


to ladybug

by miraculouschat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Has a Crush on Ladybug, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouschat/pseuds/miraculouschat
Summary: in which chat noir describes all the reasons he loves ladybug





	to ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> this could be bad?
> 
> i wrote it in like 5 mins based off of a tweet i saw with the last line in it
> 
> sorry i just really love chat and he adores ladybug so...
> 
> please let me know if you enjoy it! x

Ladybug is my partner, my companion, my best friend. I love her, deeply, but I know that she loves someone else. 

My stubborn lady, so determined to keep our identities safe. I know nothing about her, and yet I love her except for she is brave, strong, powerful and an excellent leader. She is determined, motivated and willing. She is calm under pressure, compassionate and funny. She is intelligent, witty and accepting. But most importantly, she is everything to me. 

I look for her everywhere I go. I look for her beautiful face, the pale, freckled skin, interrupted by her huge bluebell eyes. Those eyes, I could talk about them forever. They sparkle when you look into them, like books that hold her every secret, every thought and wish, except you don’t know the language it’s written in. Those eyes that are often a cool, watery blue but turn cold as ice if you anger her or threaten what she loves. I look everywhere for her black pigtails, so well cared for they shimmer blue. 

I love the way her mind works, how those Lucky Charms she receives, so often a conundrum I myself couldn’t solve, she does it in a heartbeat and together we save Paris day after day. I love her laugh, her smile, the way she lights up when she sees me or even the way she rolls her eyes when I make a joke. I love the way she defends her beloved city without question and the way she trusts me without a second thought.

I love Ladybug more that I love, have loved or ever will love anything else in my life. 

Ladybug, if you hear this at all,  
I’ll take you, in any way you’ll have me.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that was bad...
> 
> ily x


End file.
